shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena Scheris Tearson
Dragon of Courage |nationality = Atlantean Elf |affiliations = Tearson Tribe Team "Dragons" Xcution |occupation = School Student Summoner of ice magic Member of Xcution |status = Alive |birth place = Dragon's Maw |guardian ghost=None |birthday = May 17 |age = 18-19(debut) |hair = Blue |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = 100 lbs (49.kg) |eyes = Light Blue |family = '' Lord Rendorf (Father) '' Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf (Mother) '' Christopher Tearson (Uncle) '' Stefania Tearson (Aunt)'' Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf (Half-Older Brother) '' Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf (Half-Older Sister) '' [[Millie Marson|Millanna "Millie" Thūrwolf]] (Niece) '' Renako Kuina Tearson (Older Twin Sister) '' Annie Tearson (Cousin)'' '' Ruby De Vil Rhodes (Cousin)'' Ayeka Nayru Tearson (Grandmother) '' Vincent Vyron Tearson (Grandfather,Deceased†)}} She is the second born youngest daughter to Mikoto Maria and Lord Rendorf she was also the niece to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson and she also the younger Half-Sister to Eliskuya and Lilly. although she is also the half holder of the crystal of Courage Personality as a young child. Rena was magically gifted girl whose dream is to have her family reunited with others. however she uses her special unique unnamed ice powers to use. perhaps it may happen but when she discovers she cannot change the past from the present. however she can somehow understand and learn to accept the present for what it is now. however little within Rena she was always the worried type of a person. when she was only little back then. however as she grow up as teenager. she was a quiet bashful yet friendly who cared for her family as well as her half-brother's friends. She has been described as a kind-heated girl is known to be quite known of her shyness. she is able to focus on something by herself and face things with teamwork But when she is needed. she also a little clumsy at times.but she seems to be semi outgoing and yet calm. however she also has a little bit of a romantic side at times which she becomes rather being quite embarrassed of things. however unlike her older twin sister Renako. she can be seen always blushing a lot but for Rena she use to be a quite the scaredy cat when it comes to ghosts Character Relationships *The First daughter to Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf *The Aunt to [[Millie Marson|Millie ''Millanna Thūrwolf]] *The Half-Sister to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf *The younger Twin sister to Renako Kuina Tearson Appearance She has short blue hair, with atlantean elf pointy ears, with light blue eyes, however According to her half-older brother's ex-girlfriend Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi she may be Identical to her older twin sister Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip as she got a bit older. she now wears brown shoes with white stockings and a dark blue skirt. with a dark purple sweater-vest with a long sleeve shirt with hot pink lining. with Vincent Vyron Tearson's cloak in a form of a hood Weapon :See More: Rena's Crystal Sword & Shield Miscellaneous Skills *''' Professional ice sculpture maker:' *'Professional Artist''' *'Professional Puppeteer' *'Amphibiousness' Fullbringer Ice Skills History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about her past other then was born at Dragon's Maw. this states that Rena was only special young girl with mysterious magical ice powers, who is Mikoto Maria Tearson's younger daughter. She later received a gift of the power Fullbringer themed of cryokinesis at a young age without noticing. later on she was later under the care of great grandmother Ayaka Nayru Tearson when she was little to train. Before the Timeskip Doing the Timeskip Family Reunion Joining Xcution reawakening her abilities After the Timeskip Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from "Rena"(Melody) and her middle name "Scheris" (Above Holy) Character Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Thūrwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2